The invention relates to a cable winding device for a cable fixed at both ends, in particular a telephone cable, with a storage space for the cable which is guided over an operating pulley provided with a circumferential groove with at least one pressure roller in the area of a pay-out opening.
A device of this kind for winding an ordinary electric cable is known from FR-PS No. 1,424,449. In this known device however the operating pulley is driven by a motor provided for this purpose. This usually makes an additional reduction gear necessary. The equipment is therefore of an extremely expensive design, which affects not only the price but also the weight and the amount of space required. In addition handling is not facilitated but rendered more difficult, as the speed at which the cable is paid out or wound in cannot be freely selected but must be adapted to the motor speed. Quite apart from this, such a motor must be supplied with power. In the case of the conventional arrangement this is effected by the power being taken from the cable to be paid out. It can readily be seen from this that the conventional appliance in accordance with FR-PS No. 1,424,449 is quite unsuitable for telephone cables, as no power adequate to drive a motor can be taken from cables of this type. An additional supply lead to be paid out parallel to the actual telephone cable would therefore be necessary, which would involve not inconsiderable extra expense.
In the light of the above it is the task of the present invention to provide a cable winding device of the type hereinbefore referred to, avoiding the disadvantage of conventional equipment, by means of which a cable fixed at both ends, in particular a telephone cable, can be wound without being loosened from the existing connections at its ends, which is forbidden in the case of telephone cables, and which is nevertheless simply constructed and works safely and can therefore be efficiently produced and used.